MY FLOWERS DESTINY
by CHOIline
Summary: Cinta itu seperti bunga lili putih yang memiliki makna kesetiaan, persahabatan, dan suci. Story of WONKYU. hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction. Kamsa


**Tittle: My Flowers Destiny**

**Pair: WonKyu**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun**

* * *

Semuanya terasa sepi. Teman-teman yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, orang tua pergi keluar kota karena urusan bisnis, sampai-sampai mereka tidak ingat jika sekarang hari ulangtahunku.

Aku pikir mau aku apakan kue coklat yang sudah aku beli di persimpangan jalan satu jam yang lalu. Mau aku makan sendiri rasanya menyedihkan sekali. Tapi hanya kue itu teman temanku saat ini, sebelum tiba-tiba aku tersandung tali sepatu dan terjatuh, membuat kue coklatku terpental, hingga akhirnya keluar dari kotaknya dan ikut jatuh di jalan.

Mungkin memang sudah takdirku untuk menghabiskan waktu seorang diri di hari ulang tahunku. menyedihkan sampai air matakupun merebak dari kelopaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Masih terduduk dijalanan sambil menundukkan kepala menahan tangis, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku dan menyodorkan rangkaian bunga lili putih tepat di depan wajahku.

aku mendongak, seorang pemuda tampan tersenyum kearahku. sugguh duniaku seakan teralihkan oleh senyuman yang menimbulkan dua lesung di pupinya.

"Mungkin ini hanya sisa bunga dari toko kami yang aku rangkai, tapi semoga bisa membuatmu tenang." Kata lelaki itu.

Aku senang sekali. Rasa-rasanya hari ulangtahunku yang kelam berubah, seakan penuh warna karena lelaki itu dan bunganya.

*****w.k*****

Satu tahun sudah sejak peristiwa itu. Tidak ada besanya, orang tuaku tetap saja sibik dengan pekerjaan mereka, teman-temanku asik sendiri dengan dunia mereka. Hanya saja, tahun ini aku tidak lagi sendiri. Ada Siwon, lelaki tampan yang tahun lalu memberiku rangkaian bunga.

Saat ini Siwon sedang tertidur lelap di sofa orange. Mungkin dia sangat lelah.

Kalau dia sedang tidur seperti ini, wajahnya terlihat damai. Rasa lelahku bahkan hilang saat melihatnya.

Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke wajahnya. ingin menyentuhnya, membelainya, dan... mencium bibirnya. Tapi, apa hakku? cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari mabisnya selalu menjadi pusat kesadaranku, bahwa dia tidak mungkin menjadi milikku.

Aku berdiri, mengusap peluh yang mengalir ditengkukku sejak tadi. Rasanya hari ini memang sangat melelahkan. Dihari sabtu pelanggan selalu datang tidak henti-hentinya, karena besok minggu dan libur, aku juga harus membersihkan selruh ruangan ini. Yah, sejak kejadian tahun lalu, sekarang aku bekerja di toko bunga milik Siwon. Walaupun seringkali senang karena dapat selalu melihat wajahnya, tapi ada rasa kesal karena ternyata dia sangat perfectsionis dan sering memarahiku saat aku melakukan kesalahan seperti saat ini,

"Baru saja bangun sudah melihat si ceroboh sedang mengotori celmek kesayanganku." Gerutunya sinis, saat dia melihatku tidak sengaja menumpahkan air sisa mengepel tadi.

Aku mendongakan kepalaku, memberi senyum termanisku padanya berharap dia luluh saat melihatnya, "Mianhae, tadi aku tersandung. hehe"

Dia bangkit lalu mengambil celmek itu dari tanganku, "hobimu dari dulh memang terjatuh bukan? jadi aku tidak kaget lagi." katanya, lalu menarik tanganku, "Ayo ikut aku!"

"yak, kau mau mengajakku kemana, hyung? Jangan hukum aku. Aku akan mencucikan celmek. . . . ." Kata-kataku terhenti saat tiba-tiba Siwon menunjukan sebuah kotak kaca yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin 15 cm, yang berisikan rangkaian bunga lili putih yang di bentuk seperti mini garden, dengan beberapa atributnya seperti mainan ayunan dan sebagainya. Sangat luar biasa indah.

"Indah sekali, hyung. Apa ini kau yang nerangkainya sendiri?"

Siwon mengangguk walauoun tetap saja wajah tampannya terlihat acuh, "Ini hari ulang tahunmu bukan? jadi aku membuatnya spesial untkumu."

Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya. Tanpa sadar tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan memeluknya, "Terimakasih, hyung."

*****w.k******

Pagi hari di awal bulan maret, cuaca terasa hangat. Pelanggan pertama di toko baru saja pergi dengan membawa rangkaian bunga mawar merah pesanannya. Tidak ada yang spesial dihari ini, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berdenting satu kali. Itu artinya ada yang masuk. Saat aku membalikkan badan, ternyata itu Siwon, bosku yang baru datang dengan wajah kusut dan pakaian lusuh.

"Selamat datang, hyung... Hari ini kau tampak seperti gelandangan di jalanan." Sedikit menggodanya sepertinya tidak apa.

Siwon mendekat kearahku dengab wajah masam, lalu meletakkan keranjang bunga yang terisi penuh di atas neja. "Urus mereka. Aku lelah sekali dan ingin tidur. Beberapa jam lagi gelandangan ini akan berubah tampan kembali." Sebelun masuk kedalam, dia mengerlingakn mata kirinya.

Terlihat seperti gelandanganpun kau masih aaja tampan , hyung. Tentu saja aku nengatakan itu dari dalam hati.

*****w.k*****

Siwon terbangun tepat pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh menit. Seperti katanya tadi, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, si gelandangan itu telah berubah tampan.

"Lenganmu terluka, hyung." Aku menghampirinya cepat.

"Oh," Dia melihat sekilas, "Hanya luka ringan, tidak masalah." Katanya.

"Tidak boleh!" Aku mengambil kotak P3K di laci. Luka sekecil apapun, Kalau di biarkan saja pasti kuman akan mudah masuk. Memang dirumah tidak ada yang memberitahu?!"

"Siapa?"

Apa yang aku katakan Kenapa aku justeu memancing pertanyaan yang sudah pasti akan menyakitkan jawabannya.

"Istrimu!"

"Tidak mungkin dia mengatakannya."

Dengan raut wajah sedih, Siwon mengatakan itu. Kenapa dia? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? Apa pernikahannya dengan istrinya tidak bahagia? Kalau iya, lebih baik tinggalkan saja dia kan.

Apa jika saat itu kau bertemu denganku lebih dulu, walaupun seberapa kecilpun kemungkinannha, apa kau akan memiliku, daripada dia?

*****w.k*****

Sudah malam. Toko baru saja aku tutup, tapi Siwon dari tadi tidak juga terluhat. Apa dia masih marah karena ucapanku tadi?

Aku masuk kedalam, dan melihat Siwon lagi-lagi tertidur di sofa. Kenapa dia hobi sekali tidur sih? Kenapa tidak pulang saja kerumah.

Entah apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Tubuhku lagi-lagi bergerak sendiri menghampirinya. Jika saja kesadaranku tidak cepat kembali, mungkin aku sudah menciumnya.

Aku bangkit, taoi saat hendak menegakkan tubuh, tiba-tiba tubuhku direngkuh kedalam pelukannya.

"hyung..." Tidak ada jawaban. Dengkuran halus masih terdengar. Apa dia mengigau?

"Heechul..." Gumamnya lirih.

Apa itu nama istrinya? Apa Siwon sangat mencintainya, sampai-sampai dalam tidurpun masih saja memanggil namanya.

Aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya, berlutit ddepan sofa tempatnya tidur, lalu entah dapat keberanian dari mana, aku melepaskan cincin emas putih di jari manis Siwon.

'SiChul' Inisial yang terdapat didalam cincin.

Jadi Heechul benar nama istrinya?

Aku hanya bisa berfikir bahwa realitasnyalah yang salah. Karena kalau memang Siwon bukan jodohku, tidak akan mungkin aku bisa mencintainya sampai seperti ini. Tapi kenyataanya, kenapa kamu sudah menjadi milik orang lain?

Air mataku mengalir deras, hatiku terasa sakit seperti tersyat-sayat. Pada kenyataanya cinta pertamaku telah menjadi milik orang lain.

*****w.k*****

Pagi-pagi sekali, saat toko baru saja aku buka, Siwon menghampiriku dan bertanya, apakah aku melihat cincinnya. Aku jawab saja tidak tahu, walaupun sebenarnya cincin itu sekarang ada disaku bagian dalam celmek yang aku kenakan.

Kenapa aku berbuat jahat seperti ini padanya, padahal walaupun cincin itu aku hilangkan, tidak mungkin dia berpaling padaku.

Apa lebih baik aku kembalikan saja cincin ini kepadanya? Aku tidak tega melihat dia sejak tadi terus saja mencarinya kesana kemari. Sekarang aku sadar, kalau Siwon memang bukan untukku.

"Permisi," Saat aku akan masuk kedalam untuk mengembalikkan cincin, seseorang memanggil, lalu aku membalikkan badan. Dari yang aku ingat, dia adalah pelanggan yang hampir setiap hari datang kemari, dan selalu berlama-lama memilih bunga.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tawarku.

Dia berdiri tepat didepan meja yang menjadi jarak pemisah denganku, "Aku mencarimu. Aku ingin berterimakasih karena selama ini kau selalu baik padaku." Apa-apaan orang ini, beraninya dia menyentuh wajahku. Pelanggan yang tidak sopan. Walaupun aku berusaha menghidari sentuhannya dia terus saja maju. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hanya bisa menherit dalam hati agar Siwon datang menolongku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, selama ini aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku terobsesi padamu, dan alasanku selalu datang kemari karena sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Takut. Apa dia maniak? Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah muncul seseorang yang tidak terduga? Siwon hyung, tolong aku.

Jleeeeeeeeeeb!

Tepat didepan wajah lelaki itu tiba-tiba sebuah pisau melayang hampir saja mengenainya kalau dia tidak memiliki refleks yang cepat. Siwon lalu muncul dengan wajah menyeramkan seperti iblis yang baru saja bangkit dari dasar neraka,

"Anak itu tidak dijual,"Ucapnya dingin, bahkan aku sendiri takut melihatnya karena ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat eskspresi Siwon yang seperti itu walaupundia sering marah-marah padaku, "Dia adalah milikku, jadi kau jangan sembarangan menyentuhnya!"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dengan wajah ketakutan, lelaki itu lari keluar toko terbirit-birit. Yah, bagaimana tidak, lengah sedikit saja, nyawanya hampir saja melayang akibat lembaran pisau Siwon.

Tubuhku terperosot lemas kebawah seperti kakiku tidak bertulang saja. Aku bersandar pada dinding, lalu Siwon menghampiriku dan bertanya, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa mengangkat kepalaku karena sepertinya air mataku lagi-lagi tidak mau berkompromi, aku balas bertanya, "Milikmu? Sejak kapan?"

Siwon berjongkok dihadapanku, "Lebih baik aku berkata seperti itu."

"Jangan sentuh!" Sentakku, saat dia hendak meraih lenganku, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong!" Lalu dia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya, "Aku akan memeluku sampai kau tenang."

Siwon hyung, apa kau tidak tahu kalau perbuatanmu sekarang hanya menyakitiku. Aku akan lebih tenang jika kau melepaskan pelukanmu. Aku ingin berteriak agar dia tidak memperlakukanku lebih jauh dari ini, karena itu hanya akan membuatku semakin berharap padanya. Aku tidak mau menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang lain.

"Jangan. . . . . Berbuat baik. . . . . Padaku." Ucapku lirih, tapi sepertinya Siwon mendengarnya karena setelah itu dia menangkupkan kedua tangan besarnya diwajahku.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh berbuat baik pada orang yang selama ini aku anggap penting?" Tanyanya parau, lalu kembali membawaku kedalam pelukannya yang semakin erat.

Kenapa suaramu terlihat menyakitkan sekali, Hyung? Kau bicara seperti itu, padahal kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, kenapa. . . . .

"Kenapa. . . . . Bukan aku?" Aku menundukan wajah, tidak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak emosi yang menggerogoti setiap bagian tubuhku.

"Aku lebih memperhatikanmu dari pada dia. Aku bahkan sampai melihat luka terkecil dibagian tubuhmu yang tidak mungkin begitu saja terlihat oleh orang lain." Seseorang, tolong hentikan kegilaanku ini. Aku tidak mau berkata begini, Hentikan mulutku yang tidak lagi dapat dikendalikan, "Aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada dia. Jadi. . . . . Hiikzzz. . . . . Jadi jangan pilih dia. . . . . Pilihlah aku!" Tanganku masuk kesaku celmek, mengambil cincinya, lalu melemparkan kedadanya.

Siwon melepaskanku begitu saja, lalu mengambil cincin yang menggelinding tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Dia melihat cincin itu dengan tatapan sedih, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilihmu. Maaf." Setelah itu dia meninggalkanku.

Memang kenyataanya memang begitu. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Sebesar apapun cintaku padanya, sekeras apapun aku memperjuangkannya, pada kenyataanya dia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Yang dicintai Siwon bukanlah aku, tetapi Heechul, istrinya.

*****w.k*****

Hari ini aku tidak ingin datang ke toko. Setelah selesai kuliah, aku ingin langsung pulang kerumah, dan tidur untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang sudah seperti benang kusut. Tapi, bagaimanapun jalan pulang menuju rumahku kalau berjalan kaki, pasti melewati toko. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjur, aku tidak membawa kendaraan.

'CLOSE'

Kakiku tiba-tiba berhenti didepan toko tanpa sadar. Tapi saat akan masuk, toko masih terkunci dan tanta tutup terpampang didepan pintu. Kenapa tidak buka, padahal hari ini bukan hari libur. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Siwon hyung?

"Hai, Kyu. . . ."

Seseorang memanggilku, aku melihatnya, dan ternyata dia adalah ahjumma pemilik toko kue sebelah, "Ahjumma. . . . .?"

"Toko tutup ya?" Tanyanya memandang toko, "Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian istri Siwon."

"Kematian?" Aku menengok kaget kearah ahjumma pemilik toko. Jadi istri Siwon sudah meninggal?

"Istri Siwon meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kalau tidak salah namanya Heechul-ssi, ya?" Ahjumma tersenyum kearahku, matanya menerawang jauh, "Setiap tahun, tepatnya setiap hari ini, Siwon selalu menutup toko. Tiga tahun berlalu sangat cepat, tapi dia masih saja berkabung. Aku pikir kau bisa mengisi kekosongannya."

*****w.k*****

Besoknya aku datang ke toko lagi. Walaupun aku memegang kucnina, tapi aku tidak berani masuk. Bagaimanapun aku sudah bersikap tidak baik pada Siwon waktu itu.

"Mau mengembalikan kunci?" Siwon bertanya tanpa menyapaku terlebih dulu seperti biasanya, padahal dia baru datang. Apa dia semarah itu padaku?

"Maaf. . . . ." Aku menundukan wajah, hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutku. "Aku sudah mendengar dari ahjumma pemilik toko kue tentang istrimu. Aku sudah berbicara hal yang sangat sensitif seperti itu. . . . . Maaf. . . . ."

"Tidak apa-apa," Akhirnya Siwon berbicara, "Memang disini aku yang aneh. Sudah tiga tahunpun aku tidak melepas cincin ini." Pandangan matanya melihat cincin yang sekarang sudah kembali melingkar di jari manisnya.

"'Dibelenggu oleh masa lalu', 'Dia juga mengharapkanku bahagia', orang-orang disekitarku selalu mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan omongan mereka. Mungkin aku terlihat seperti tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi bagiku dia bukanlah masa lalu." Setelah itu Siwon menangis, aku pun ikut menangis bersamanya.

"Aku selalu berfikir aku akan menyerah untuk mengharapkanmu, tapi kali ini aku berhenti untuk menyerah," Kataku, "Walaupun selama ini aku berusaha keras menahan perasaanku, walaupun aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu, tapi didalam kepalaku penuh akan dirimu. Hatiku tidak akan pernah berubah seperti arti bunga lili putih yang selalu kau berikan untukku, pengabdian, persahabatan, dan suci. Saat kau susah, aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku untuk meringkankan bebanmu, walaupun mungkin kau tidak memerlukannya, walaupun hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu, aku tetapi ingin berada disampingmu." Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap dalam kedasar bola mata onixnya, "Siwon hyung, rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah selamanya. . . . ."

"Awalnya . . . . ." Siwon memotong perkataanku, "Bekerja adalah cara agar aku melupakan dia. Tapi begitu toko tutup, rasanya kembali sama, sunyi. Tapi entah kenapa, sejak saat itu, sejak kau datang rasa sepi itu sedikit demi sedikit berkurang, dan perlahan menghilang." Siwon meraih tangan kananku dan meletakkan didada kirinya, "Jika ada kamu, rasa sakitku terkikis , lubang-lubang dihatiku perlahan menutup dan digantikan perasaan yang membuat hati menghangat. Kyuhyun-ah. . . . . Apa kau tetap menemaniku sampai akhir nanti? Apa kau mau memberi kebahagiaan untukku? Aku seperti terlahir kembali karenamu, apa kau mau menerima hatiku?"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu memeluknya erat, begitupun Siwon. Aku seperti merasakan kalau beban didalam tubuhnya terangkat.

"Aku hanya ingin berada disampingmu selamanya, Jika kehadiranku mampu menghilangkan rasa sakitmu, aku akan bersamamu selamanya."

_THE END_

Thank, For Read, and Please Coment, favorit and Like. For Typo, Im So sorry. . . . .(Soalnya diawal ngetiknya pake HP)

photo id="1" /


End file.
